elysian_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
House Vigihan
| affiliation = Kingdom of Elysia Golan Technologies Avance Coalition Askajian Harbingers | homeworld = | species = | holosite = | irc = }} History The house has had it’s ups and downs over the past few centuries. Once a major house, with finance and commerce links all over the universe, recent problems such as mineral shortages, popular uprisings and heavy import duties have all made their impact. Still honourable, with a proud name, the house was strengthened even more when an exiled Corellian noble house merged with it. Now, with the manpower, finances and capital available, House Vigihan had became one of the minor houses in the Avance Coalition. Organization While House Vigihan is officially part of the Avance Coalition, it operates separately and generally without dictates from Avance. The Archduke, Lord Arklari Clise, refounded the house from a broken, battered state and has brought it into prosperity. The organization is now worth in the area of 10-25 billion credits. The House follows a strict moral code, and punishes thieves in its ranks severely. Vigihan follows a seven rank hierarchy: *Archduke *Duke/Duchess *Count/Countess *Marquis *Baron/Baroness *Knight/Dame *Commoner Members are not paid a salary; but rather they are paid 'freelancer style', that is they are paid whenever they do work. Moral Code of the House Vigihan The house is an ancient, noble and honorable institution, stretching back centuries. It’s strict moral code has driven it through good times and bad times, and needs to maintain these morals in order to survive. As a member of House Vigihan, one is expected to uphold the code of honor and morals, and to enforce them. Any violations may result in expulsion from the house. If one has been guilty of any crimes listed here before applying to join the house, then this individual may not be allowed to join unless it can be shown that he has reformed. Freedom The house does not believe in slavery. All members are free individuals organized within a hierarchical chain of command. Members are allowed staff to help them in their work, so long as the staff are salaried and can leave of their own will. Freedom of choice House Vigihan does not force its members to stick to one religion. We respect religious diversity and encourage members to follow their own beliefs. Haven House Vigihan has a haven program, where political refugees and exiles can apply to join. If those seeking haven are actually guilty of a crime and have escaped justice, they shall be held by the Constable and returned to their original place to face punishment. Freedom of settlement House Vigihan allows all races, species and political viewpoints to settle wherever they want as long as they live harmoniously with the others. Freedom of passage Members of House Vigihan have free passage to all the Avance Coalition sectors, systems and planets without being intercepted and searched unless probable cause to due so as been cited. Registered vessels may be scanned, vessels not registered with House Vigihan and/or The Avance Coalition may be searched. Civilian Law The house will not permit any of the following from its members *Death of a sentient being unless though military action or the defense of yourself or others. *Theft of property or resources of any description *Discriminating against any individual on grounds of race, gender, religion, rank, status or any grounds that are deemed unsuitable. *Bullying of any subordinate, including blackmail, threats of any nature, persistent ridicule, forcing a subordinate to perform a task without due reason. *Illegal Trading (see trading law) *Illegal operation of vehicles (see transit law) Civilian law is maintained by the Constable, who will investigate any infringement and pass his findings on to the Counsel of Justice Trading Law The house will not permit any of the following from its members, with respect to trading: *Selling items that do not belong to them, unless specifically asked to do so, on behalf of another house member. *Theft of property through trading – buying an item then upon receipt, not transferring the money. *Illegal financial gain – Selling an item, then on receipt of the money not passing the item on to the buyer. *Buying or selling under a false name in order to circumvent any punishment. *Failure to rectify known mistakes made by traders in the house or outside the house will not be tolerated. *Mis-representing items to be sold either by false or misleading descriptions, sale of goods in an unusable quality, or allowing others to increase the bids on your item if they have no intention of buying. *You can trade with whomever you want but we are not responsible for any lost or stolen property whilst trading with a pirate *Taking bribes to break or circumvent trading laws. Trading law comes under the jurisdiction of the Commercial Director. Transit Law The house will not permit any of the following from its members, with respect to travel and transit: *Piracy of Friendly Ships - You may NOT capture/raid any friendly or neutral ship for cash/the cargo. *Barratry – deliberate wrecking of ships / dumping of cargo to claim insurance *Kidnapping of a Friendly or Neutral – refusal to allow passengers to get off your ship where needed. *Operation of an unsafe starship or vehicle *Operation of an unregistered starship or vehicle Transit law comes under civilian law, and as such is overseen by the Constable and the logistics Director. Definition of a Friendly - Anyone in Avance Coalition, The Jensaarai, Alpha Medical Corp., The Wraiths, Rendili StarDrive, Czerka, or Avance's allies if they sign an alliance Definition of a Neutral - Anyone with no relations to SRE/AC Definition of a Hostile - Any ship/vehicle/individual with intent to harm SRE/AC or Vigihan Personel/property/any criminal on the run/Pirates that have stolen from us/with intent to steal Punishment House Vigihan does not believe in capital punishment. Anyone found guilty of crimes against the house is liable to a time in prison, a fine, and permanent expulsion from the areas controlled by the house. This can be extended to the entire coalition if needs be. House members contravening rules will be given a demotion, then expelled from the house. Fleeing Avance prisoners found in Vigihan space will be returned to stand trial or face punishment. If the punishment is the Death Penalty, Vigihan may negotiate on the prisoners behalf for clemency to get the death penalty replaced. Black Forest Day Black Forest Day is a memorial day that Vigihan observes (along with a growing number of others) to remember the lives lost at the Kashyyyk Massacre, when innocent people were murdered on Kashyyyk without a trial or even confirming their identities, or relations to the hostile party which the Galactic Empire was attempting to punish. It is observed on Day 356 and 357. No work by Vigihan members is done on these Days Affiliation and Culture House Vigihan is part of the Avance Coalition, it governs the Yushan (Adega) system with the capital world being Kaal(Vjun). The culture of the planet is a rather awkward one, most likely in part because the population has a rather large percent of Wookiees on the planet. Millions of refugees fled to Kaal(Vjun) after Black Forest Day, and the genocide of the wookiee species. The wookiees are a proud and noble race, but they can be vicious when angered and as such it is definitely a weird social structure on the planet Kaal(Vjun). There is no 'majority' population (more than 51%) on Kaal(Vjun), as it was uninhabited before it was colonized by Vigihan and most of its new residents are aliens from a wide variety of planets. The refugees come for many reasons such as fleeing from the Galactic Civil War, Social discrimination, etc. The planet is huge on family orientation. Each city, no matter the size has at least a few community dinners a month. Chances are if one lives on the planet that you know everyone in your section of the city on a first name basis. Vigihan considers alcoholic beverages a basic necessity, and subsidies the production and sale of it (not to mention buys an impressive stock of their own), especially Wookiee beverages such as Accarrgm. The architecture of Vigihan is rather impressive. The facilities blend with nature in a true Avance-esque style. For example, the skyscrapers are built in transplanted Worshyr trees (most likely partially influenced by Arklari). No nature is knocked down, beat back, or destroyed in the creation of new cities and facilities. Vigihan Category:The Avance Coalition Vigihan Vigihan Category:Kingdom of Elysia Category:Great Houses